We will study RNA and protein metabolism in hypothalamus and pituitary in ovariectomized rats after estrogen treatment and during the rat estrous cycle. In addition, the pattern of incorporation of Unidine-H3 into subcellular portions of pituitary and hypothalamus under these experimental conditions will be examined. We are now testing the hypothesis that estrogen facilitates the formation of "releasable" LH in the pituitary. We hope to complete these investigations in 1976.